An Early Alarm
by fallstofast
Summary: Chris wonders about his and Darren's onstage kiss at their last show in Dublin.    I understand that I put this under Kurt and Blaine instead of CrissColfer. Sorry, dealz with it.


This is my first time writing fanfiction...well untrue. It's the first time I've actually put it up here. SO, please review it I'd love to know if it is anygood. Thank you!

Also, my tumblr is the same as my username here

_.com _

if you want. Which i doubt you will but.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come here….Come here" Darren said. "You had me at-"And then Chris felt his two hands on his face and those glorious lips on his.<em>

For the twentieth time that night Chris thought back to that moment only a few hours ago. Now he was back at the hotel in the warmth of his bed. Darren was right down the hall, the door right after Ashley's. He was seriously considering marching over there in his sweatpants and Chewbacca slippers. They had talked briefly and hugged in celebration after the last concert. But Chris still wondered why he had done that. The rational part of his brain was telling him it was because the fandom pretty much demanded it. Then he thought again, there must have been some part of Darren that had actually wanted to kiss him. He knew from their first kiss on set that there was defiantly something there, even if it was a tiny spark that they ignored for the rest of their lives. There was _something._ Chris got up and marched all the way to the door when a little voice in his head reminded him "Darren's straight remember?" He stopped his hand on the doorknob and sank down to the floor. He sat there arms wrapped around his knees thinking how could he be so stupid? Of course Darren was straight; he had even met his ex-girlfriend. (He was still clueless as to why they broke up) But, he couldn't take it anymore; he had to talk to Darren even if it wasn't about tonight. Chris jumped back up, grabbing a sweatshirt on his way out and shuffled down the hallway in his worn Chewbacca slippers.

Chris stood in front of Darren's door and took a deep breath before knocking softly on his door, hoping he wasn't already asleep.

"Who is it?" Chris heard Darren say from inside the locked door.

"It's me…its Chris" Chris replied leaning on the door

"Oh, hold on a sec" Darren said. Chris could see Darren in his head throwing the covers aside and running excitedly to the door. At least that's how he pictured him answering the door.

"Hey, what's up?" Darren asked when he opened the door. He was wearing Buzz Light year pajama pants and a white v-neck undershirt. How did he manage to look sexy and cute all at one time, with wet curls clinging to his forehead.

"Uh, nothing. Couldn't sleep, I'm kinda bored" Chris said playing with the strings of his hoodie. He was nervous and embarrassed at the same time. Yet, he wasn't quite sure what he was so embarrassed about.

"Well come on in. No use standing here awkwardly in the hallway" Darren laughed stepping out of the way to let Chris in. Chris shuffled in and made his way to the couch opposite the bed. He sat cross-legged on the stiff couch leaving his slippers on the floor in front of him.

"Nice slippers" Darren giggled as he sat down across from Chris on the foot of the bed.

"Thanks" Chris said under his breath paying more attention to the strings of his jacket then to Darren.

"What's wrong?" the other boy frowned when he saw Chris zoning out a bit. He hated seeing his um… best friend upset.

"No, nothing" Chris whispered putting the string in his mouth and starting to pick fuzzes off his sweatpants. Darren jumped off the bed and sat next to Chris on the striped hotel couch, which smelled of linen air freshener and peppermints.

"Nonsense Chris, I'm not stupid something's wrong, now tell me" Darren said sitting cross legged and facing the other one. Chris looked up at him and thought of the puppy his neighbors had back in California.

"Well…I was wondering um…" Chris stuttered. He was attempting to find the right way to say this without sounding like a complete idiot. And it was getting quite hard with Darren's beautiful brown eyes staring up at him.

"Yes?" Darren asked playing with the toe of his socks. Which to no surprise were faded pink colors. Chris looked down at him and thought about all the things he wanted to say but couldn't because the damn boy was straight.

"Darren, I don't know how to say this. I really don't and I'm trying not to sound like a total idiot but every way that I've come up with so far make me sound like an idiot and I just…Ugh... I don't even know anymore." Chris blurted out all in one breath and looked down, embarrassed.

"Chris, Chris look at me." Darren said moving Chris' face back to look at his. His skin tingled where Darren had touched him. But why? Darren wasn't going to love him, he would never think of him in that way. Chris looked up at Darren embarrassed. "Tell me. Whatever you have to say. Just say it, I would never think you're an idiot you are the farthest thing from an idiot a person could be" Darren said looking Chris straight in the eye and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, that kiss tonight...And just everything. And I just I can't deal with this. And there are so many things going on. And I think I'm making things up in my head. And I just don't even know… And just you not being…well like me and I-" Chris choked and hid his face in his hands and covering up his head with the hood to his sweatshirt, letting the tears silently escape hidden, so that Darren couldn't see them.

Darren looked down at Chris his mouth wide open; he could feel the tears coming. He was trying to stop them but-

"Chris...I...I'm...you..The" Darren stuttered not being able to look away from the blue hoodie that was hiding Chris' handsome face away from his eyes. He could hear him sobbing inside his little cocoon. "Chris, Chris…please let me look you in the eye please... I can't do it without looking in your, your beautiful eyes" Darren said fighting back tears. It was so hard seeing Chris cry he was always so strong and witty, just never like this. He tried pulling the hoodie off his head but Chris' pale white hands pulled back over his head. "No. Chris look at me" Darren said attempting to be strong but the tears were starting to pour down his face. Chris peeked out from under his jacket. His beautifully white skin was now red and blotchy and obviously wet.

"I.." He took a deep breath and started again "I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. You are so talented and your wit is just amazing. Like literally you have a response to everything anyone says. And your face is just so beautiful and your eyes are like endless little…lakes. And I know I sound really cheesy right now but there's no other way to describe how I think of you." Darren paused a second to wipe away his tears. He could see Chris slowly sitting up. "And I-"

"Why?" Chris asked brokenly interrupting his little schpeal

"Why what?" Darren replied pulling his t shirt up to wipe his face.

"Why… did you kiss me onstage tonight? I have both rational and irrational answers that I have made up in my head. So I want the real one. It was the fandom right? You just wanted to give them what they've been waiting for?" Chris asked him in a mere whisper, looking down again.

"I don't-"Darren thought for a second so he could give Chris a complete and coherent answer. "I don't know why I did. It seemed right in the moment. And I couldn't stop myself. It was just kind of an instinct you could say" Darren said looking away too. He felt bad for giving Chris such a wimpy answer, one that he knew he wasn't going to accept.

"Really? Really?" Chris said looking up at Darren sadly and almost angrily "So it was all just in the moment? There were no feelings or anything behind it?" Chris asked again his mouth hanging open and his arms crossed weakly waiting for an answer.

"Well… I …" Darren stuttered again. He didn't know how to say this. There were so many feelings bottled up inside him that he was afraid to let out. He looked confident on the outside but on the inside he was still afraid of being judged by those he loved the most.

"Why did you Darren? You know that I'm gay and you're straight. You can't just pull that on me because it seems right in the moment. When you're just going to ignore it for the rest of time; like there isn't actually anything there. Or maybe there really isn't anything there…Maybe I'm just making it all up in my head..." Chris said through clenched teeth. He could feel more tears coming. He put his slippers back on and got up to leave. He couldn't do this. It was a stupid idea to even come and talk to Darren in the first place.

"No. No Chris please- please don't leave" Darren said jumping up and grabbing Chris to stop him from leaving. The tears were coming in a steady stream now and he wasn't even bothering wiping them away.

"But I have to. I have to go. Can't you see? I'm falling in love with you. And it's the stupidest thing I've ever done because you're straight. You even had a girlfriend. And look at me 21, gay, and never had a boyfriend. But, I can't not with you. Our little banter, those stupid kisses that the writers put in the script. I can't do it anymore. I just can't." Chris sobbed. His face turning red and his sleeve constantly coming up to wipe the tears away rapidly.

"No Chris please stay. Please because, you're not stupid, and it's not the stupidest thing you've ever done." Darren said now standing in front of Chris attempting to stop the taller boy from leaving. "There was feeling behind that kiss tonight. I couldn't stand up there and look at those lips for another minute and just want them. For the longest time I had wanted to do that. Why do you think that Mia and I broke up out of nowhere? Chris you are too much. Too much for me and I don't want to see you walk out that door. Because then I'll have failed again, failed at telling you these feelings that have been slowly but surely developing over our time together and I just. I need you. And that's why I kissed you tonight Chris. Okay? Because I couldn't resist you anymore, it was just impossible." Darren blurted out. Afterwards letting out a big sigh and sinking down to lie down on the carpet of the mini entrance way to his room. Chris stood over him mouth wide open eyes still red, and still crying. Chris didn't know what to say or what to feel or even what to do. He just stood there like an idiot looking down at Darren again.

"Wha-What? So I haven't been making this up? At all? I was right?" Chris asked in disbelief still not being to do anything but stand there in disbelief.

"Mhm." Darren nodded with a small smile surfacing over his slightly stubbly olive colored face. He was still laying down on the carpet, feeling sixty times lighter than he had woken up this morning. After a few more seconds he jumped up and gave Chris a huge hug. He closed his eyes and just took in everything that was Chris Colfer. Everything that was now, hopefully, his. Chris wrapped his around the other boy and closed his eyes bending his neck to rest his head on Darren's neck. Darren pulled away first and he slipped on his Adidas sandals.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked him watching him put his shoes on.

"We're going out to celebrate." Darren smiled up at him while he was crouching down fixing his socks.

"Now? Really? But Darren we don't even have a car." Chris said surprised

"That doesn't matter. I'm sure there's something open around here that we could walk to." Darren said jumping up and grabbing his purple Starkid hoodie. Then popping into the bathroom to splash some water on his face to wash away the tears. Chris laughed at Darren's proposal, even though Darren was quite serious. He followed him to the bathroom door and leaned against the door. "Well. What are you doing grab your Chewwie slippers and let's hit the town!" Darren said striking the most... _heterosexual_ pose Chris has ever seen.

"Darren. I can't go out looking like this." Chris said motioning to his face "And wearing Chewbacca slippers." He continued leaning against the bathroom door frame. Usually he wasn't very concerned about how he looked but he simply could not go out like this, really.

"Well, you're right about the slippers. It would be a shame to ruin such amazing slippers as those" Darren said as he searched through his suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked but his answer came soon enough when a pair of chestnut shoes cam flying across the room in his direction. He stepped out of the way not even attempting to catch them learning in high school Phys. Ed. that catching, or sports really, were not his forte. He picked up the shoes off where they had landed by the ironing board, that Darren was using as a table of sorts littered with water bottles little ticket stubs and some wrappers. He picked them up and flipped them around only to find a small tag on the front. _Ugg Australia_

"Darren, you do not own man Uggs!" Chris laughed as he picked up the other shoe in the pair.

"They're super comfy. I swear! Now put them on and let's get a move on. Stuff will probably start closing soon." Darren said putting his room key and phone in the pocket of his sweatshirt. He walked toward the door and held it open waiting for Chris to cross the threshold.

"Mr. Colfer" Darren said giving a slight bow as Chris exited the room.

"Mr. Criss" Chris said giggle giving Darren a slight nod of appreciation.

Soon enough the two of them were making their way out of the Dublin Hilton Hotel heading towards downtown Dublin searching for anything that was open.

An hour and a half later the two boys were sitting outside a 24 hour convenience store sharing a bag of Bugles, Chris sipping Diet Coke and Darren Coca Cola.

"Not exactly what I imagined out little celebration, but it will surely do" Darren said smiling up at Chris holding his Coke can.

"Yes, yes it will surely do." Chris said laughing "So what exactly are we celebrating again?" Chris continued taking a long sip of Diet Coke.

"Everything, just everything that has happened. The end of the tour, how far we both have come and the newly professed feelings that are no longer weighing us down" Darren said staring off into the middle distance

"You know, when you think about it Chris Colfer's had a pretty good year" Chris said cracking up half way through the line from the season 2 finale that he edited for the situation.

"Well, you sure know how to put the topper on the cake don't you?" Darren said turning to Chris with a smirk on his face.

"Are you kidding? I was born to top these cakes!" Chris said his wit not quite as great at 1:30 in the morning. Darren stood up throwing away his Coke and the bag of chips.

"We should get back soon, I leave early in the morning for London" Darren said looking down at Chris extending a hand to help him up.

"Why thank you Mr. Criss and yes we should leave soon. But first let's buy some drinks for tomorrow morning. Go pick something out my treat and grab me and orange juice and another diet coke please?" Chris said shooing off Darren back into the store following him and stopping by the counter. Three minutes later Darren returned with a Diet Coke, orange juice, and Minute Maid Apple Juice.

"Apple Juice? Really?" Chris said laying them down on the counter for the weary clerk to ring up

"Apple Juice man…fucking delicious" Darren said grabbing the bag from the man as Chris handed him some Euros. The two boys walked out of the store back into the chilly Dublin night making their way back to the hotel, fingers intertwined.

"Hey Darren" Chris said as they were approaching the hotel doors.

"Yes handsome?" Darren asked turning around walking in front of Chris instead. Chris' continued blushing evidently.

"Could I um go to your show on Saturday?" Chris asked shyly as they made their way up to the rooms on the elevator

"Of course! Yes! Chris that would be so awesome!" Darren said jumping up and down in the elevator. They had finally made it to their floor.

"Alright, awesome" Chris said a huge smile appearing on his face "Now be quiet Dare we don't want to wake anyone up" he said as they walked out of the elevator and started making their way quietly down the hall.

"Too late" they heard someone whisper. Both boys made 360 degree turns to see who it was. Then Darren's eyes found a smiling Heather sitting outside of her room.

"We… We didn't wake you did we?" Darren whispered back to Heather who was sitting on the carpet in dark gray Ugg boots and Hello Kitty pajama pants.

"No, no I'm just waiting for Naya she went to get some extra pillows from the front desk" Heather said in what was closer to a regular voice now. "Nice man Uggs Chris" Heather said with a giggle gesturing towards Chris' slippers.

"Hey!" Chris whispered "Their his, I couldn't go out in Chewbacca slippers" he finished with a small smile

"Well, what do we have here?" they heard someone behind them. It was Naya holding three extra pillows. Heather jumped up and grabbed them and threw them into the room. The four of them had a short conversation before all returning to their business.

Darren and Chris made it back to Darren's room and started throwing everything back into his suitcase for the following morning's departure.

"What about my stuff?" Chris asked when they were near the end of cleaning up the countless wrappers and water bottles that were littered all around Darren's room.

"Welp, if you really need it I guess we can take my stuff over there and gather your stuff too" Darren said with fake drama in his voice that made Chris laugh. And so, after finishing cleaning Darren's room the wheeled his suitcase over to Chris' room and just stuffed anything into any bag they could find. Finally, climbing into the queen size bed and complimenting each other until eventually the both of them were sound asleep. And the alarm the next morning came much too soon for either Darren or Chris' liking.


End file.
